


Flirting with Danger

by NeoDiji



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mostly about Suzaku though, Secret Revelations, Suzaku and Zero are so in love, and everyone knows it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji
Summary: With the Special Zone a go, Suzaku can't help himself from flirting with Zero now that they're on the same side. Everyone, from the former Black Knights to Euphy's people, is here for these awkward shenanigans.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 223
Kudos: 203





	1. Initial Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As always, I do not own Code Geass.

Andreas Darlton bit the inside of his cheek as he followed Princess Euphemia into the stadium conference center. His gut churned with unease, though he maintained a neutral expression as his gaze raked over Zero and his core Black Knights.

“Welcome to the first official meeting of the Special Zone,” Zero announced in his typical grand style, slipping into the seat at the head of the table as if it was made for him.

Darlton’s frown broke free, even as Princess Euphemia giggled—like it didn’t even matter that their former enemy had stolen her rightful place! Before Darlton could say anything in his princess’s defense, he stopped cold as warm chuckles sounded from behind him.

From Suzaku Kururugi.

Swirling on his heel, Darlton lassoed his spinning thoughts at the fond look painted across Suzaku’s face. There was no hiding the soft smile curling Suzaku’s lips, the even softer look gracing his green eyes as he gazed at Zero. Like there was no one else in the room. Darlton blinked to be sure he was seeing things correctly, but Suzaku’s expression—if possible—was only growing more affectionate with the passing seconds. Casting his mind for answers, Darlton tried to recall ever seeing such a lovesick expression on the young Eleven’s face, but he came up blank. Suzaku had never looked at anyone like that before, not even—despite all the rumors—Princess Euphemia.

“This meeting will come to order,” Zero said, gesturing Princess Euphemia to sit at his right hand.

Just as Euphemia was about to claim her seat, Suzaku cleared his throat and snapped to attention. “Princess,” he said, sounding intense—overeager, perhaps?—and held out an arm to block her. “An hour ago, this man was our enemy.”

 _Yet you seem to have forgotten that_ , Darlton thought as he narrowed his eyes.

“It is not safe for you to sit beside him,” Suzaku continued, leaning forward with shining eyes. Some of the Black Knights bristled in the background, but Suzaku remained focused enough to ignore their self-righteous reaction. “As your knight, please allow me to occupy the more dangerous chair.”

Euphemia tilted her head. “Suzaku, that’s not necessary. I spoke with Zero—alone—when we came to our agreement, remember?” She lay a hand on his upper arm, continuing her gentle argument as Suzaku went still beneath her palm. “There is absolutely nothing to worry about. He is now our ally as we move forward with the Special Zone.”

Suzaku’s face tightened in challenge. “Princess Euphemia, please, I insist.”

Zero’s laughter echoed from behind his mask. “Personally, I have no qualms with Kururugi’s request.”

Suzaku flashed Zero an openly grateful smile.

Darlton worked to keep his jaw from dropping through sheer force of will. The Black Knights, at least, seemed to share his feelings.

“I suppose,” Euphemia said at last, a glint in her eye as she glanced between Suzaku and Zero. She moved one seat farther down, inviting Darlton to join her.

Before Darlton could move even a single step, Suzaku had claimed his chair next to Zero and was leaning the slightest bit into the masked leader’s space. His green eyes glazed over again with that strange tenderness, and his shoulders relaxed as if he was settling into dreams fulfilled.

Darlton’s suspicions remained alert as he took his seat on Euphemia’s other side, and he noticed a Britannian Black Knight across the table also staring at Zero and Suzaku with the same sense of stunned curiosity. There had always been something peculiar about the relationship between Zero and Suzaku, ever since Zero had first revealed himself to the public eye in his effort to save Suzaku from certain execution. Darlton had suspected them to be working together, had interrogated Suzaku upon the Eleven’s return to the Britannian Army, but Suzaku had consistently proven himself loyal to Britannia. Suzaku had even, at times, appeared to downright hate Zero. What, then, had changed?

 _Or maybe nothing’s changed. Maybe he’s been playing his role as Zero’s spy even better than I thought possible_ , Darlton considered, hiding a wince. But if that were the case, it didn’t seem as if the other Black Knights had any knowledge of it. They were all staring at Zero and Suzaku as if the world had turned sideways.

With the enaction of the Special Zone in the first place, it certainly was.

“S-so, where do you want to begin?” Suzaku asked, his eyes trained on Zero. He ran his fingers through his hair, squirming slightly in the chair for which he’d fought so hard, and adjusted his ceremonial clothes.

One of the Black Knights coughed awkwardly from the other end of the table as Suzaku continuously busied his fingers. The blond man, the Britannian Black Knight directly across from Darlton, narrowed his eyes as the thoughtful look on his face deepened.

A light blush settled on Suzaku’s cheeks as he seemed to remember there were other people in the room, as he spared everyone else a brief glance, and he sank lower in his seat. He sighed, looked at the table, and then immediately snapped his gaze back to Zero as if he couldn’t bear to look elsewhere. His blush grew, but Suzaku appeared determined even as energy pulsed from him in Zero’s direction.

Euphemia giggled behind her hand.

Darlton’s frown intensified.

Zero’s masked face turned in Suzaku’s direction as he finally answered, “I’d like to begin with putting guarantees in place. To ensure the safety of not only the Black Knights, but of the Japanese…”

Darlton bit back a groan as Suzaku’s lovestruck expression somehow amplified tenfold.


	2. Paperwork and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Knights gossip about Kururugi's sudden fascination with Zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I still don't own Code Geass.
> 
> Also using info from the the Newtype Character Interviews [found here](https://rainfall-tumbles.tumblr.com/post/154206054890/newtype-50-questions-lelouch) translated by [Rainfall](https://raintumbled.tumblr.com/). <3

“Did you hear how high-pitched Kururugi’s voice was when he asked Zero for that pen?”

“Yeah, and did you notice how his fingers lingered on Zero’s when Zero actually handed it over?” Inoue added, her voice just as quiet.

Ohgi glanced up from his assigned paperwork as Kururugi Suzaku entered the room. It was the third day since the launch of the Special Zone, and since the initial meeting, Kururugi was the subject of hushed gossip rounding out the actual work. It was amazing that any progress on the Zone was made, since all anyone cared to whisper about was Kururugi’s strange and sudden fascination with Zero. It was a bizarre sort of sweet, the way Kururugi constantly sought out conversation with Zero, asking tons of questions, showing interest, always so invested in whatever Zero had to say. It was a misplaced normalcy kind of teenage awkwardness, Kururugi’s shy smiles, his nervous sweating, his inability to control his words or the pitch of his voice…

His crush was so blaringly obvious that even Ohgi himself had picked up on it.

Kururugi’s crush on Zero, Diethard had secretly determined, even outweighed _Kallen’s_.

That’s how bad it was.

Ohgi attempted to reread a paragraph—something about the Black Knights’ role as security in the Special Zone—when he was again distracted.

“You have to eat something,” Kururugi urged, setting down a bag of what smelled like warm, delicious food. “You’ve been overworking yourself, Zero, and you need to take care of yourself. Especially now.”

Zero looked up from his own work. His movements seemed more sluggish than normal. “What’s this?”

Kururugi's smile grew into a full-blown grin as he removed some covered platters from his bag, a light blush gracing his cheeks. “I cooked your favorite meal.”

Every head in the room swiveled in their direction. Ohgi swallowed a gasp. _What the hell?!_

“I made the shrimp as tender and creamy as I could,” Kururugi continued, seemingly oblivious to their gaping audience, as he prattled with the nervous air of someone eager to please. “Pudding, for dessert. And of course, I brought you extra coffee.” He set down a large thermos, shooting Zero another brilliant smile. “I won’t have you collapsing on me. Not this time.”

Ohgi felt his eyes widen. _This time?_

Across the room, the main Britannian advisor—Darlton?—actually dropped his pen.

Zero paused a long moment before accepting Kururugi's offering. “Thank you.” His voice was an odd mix of warm and stiff.

Ohgi silently inhaled his shock. The warmth was new.

Kururugi straightened, his shoulders pulled back with easy confidence. “Is there anything else I can do with you— _for_ you?” he quickly corrected himself, his radiant smile faltering for the briefest moment. He shifted from foot to foot, fidgeting slightly with the food platters.

Again, Zero paused. Then he stood up and lightly swatted Kururugi on the back of the head. “Stop being an idiot,” he hissed, twirling on his heel with a swish of his cape.

Kururugi froze for a second before bursting into pleased laughter, as if Zero had reacted exactly as expected. “You forgot your food,” he called out jokingly when Zero was halfway to the door.

Everyone watched with bated breath as Zero stalked back and rigidly swiped the food from Kururugi's outstretched hands.

Ohgi let himself breathe only when Zero had disappeared to eat in private, and Kururugi had claimed Zero’s previous spot as if he were the only one entitled to it.

-+-

Diethard couldn’t believe he’d missed it. “Tell me again,” he demanded. Any new bit of evidence was something worth knowing—something beyond Kururugi’s by-now normal nervous and excited mannerisms towards Zero.

Ohgi opened and closed his mouth several times, speechless.

“How did he know Zero’s favorite food?” Sugiyama wondered, looking around at the rest of the assembled group. They were holed up in the room they’d claimed as theirs. “We don’t know anything about the guy, but somehow Kururugi knows his _favorite_ _food_?”

Diethard pressed his lips together, hard in thought. “Maybe Kururugi really _has_ been Zero’s man all along.” No wonder Zero had been so adamant that Kururugi not be assassinated…

But then, why pit his own organization against Kururugi during Knightmare battles? Just to keep up the act? Something still didn’t make sense.

Yoshida glanced at the doorway, making sure they weren’t overheard. “He said that next time, he’d bring Zero some curry udon. He’d have to _know_ Zero to know what food to make him, right?”

“It’s romantic, though, isn’t it?” Inoue sighed dreamily. “Personally cooking his crush a favorite meal, looking out for Zero’s health above all else…”

Minami snorted. “He’s dedicated, that’s for sure.”

“He’s an idiot,” Tamaki growled. “Just like Zero said.”

Diethard frowned thoughtfully. “What makes you say that?” he asked, even though he agreed.

“Because,” Tamaki said, pounding a fist into an open palm, “he’s been our enemy up until this point, right? And now he suddenly has the hots for Zero? What gives him that right?”

Ohgi shifted uneasily. “People can’t help who they fall for, you know? And besides, weren’t we just considering the idea that Kururugi has been on Zero’s side in secret this whole time? Maybe these feelings haven’t sprung out of nowhere.”

Tamaki’s glare deepened. “I don’t buy that. Kururugi’s just—I mean, you’ve seen his _face_ , right? There’s no _way_ he could pull off being Zero’s spy.”

“It’s possible,” Diethard hedged, stroking his chin. “It’s hard to imagine, since all we’ve seen of him lately is that adoring expression he keeps trained on Zero. But to be fair, we don’t really know Kururugi at all, do we?”

“I bet Zero does,” Ohgi said, crossing his arms. “He—he acts different around Kururugi. Have you noticed? It’s subtle, but there’s something there…”

“There’s always been something there,” Diethard scoffed. “From the moment Zero made himself known. Don’t you remember? It was for Kururugi’s sake. I remember the excitement I felt, at what Zero was capable of—but what if all that, all that purpose…is tied to Kururugi?”

“That would explain why he ordered us to retreat once Kururugi was revealed as the Lancelot’s pilot,” Ohgi said, glancing at the rest of the core group. “And why he wanted to take Kururugi _safely_ into custody—remember?”

Diethard nodded. _Exactly what I’ve been thinking_.

“I did think that emphasis was weird,” Yoshida admitted with a tight smile.

“This whole thing is weird,” Sugiyama corrected. “And, uh, speaking of weird…” He gulped. “Who’s going to tell Kallen?”

-+-

Ohgi grimaced as he dug for his phone, slipping around a corner for privacy. They’d elected to keep Kallen out of the Special Zone proceedings for the time being, just to keep her identity safe until they were sure everything was in order. Kallen had reluctantly agreed, seeing the sense but also probably just keen to obey Zero’s orders. She was the ace up their sleeve if they needed her. So far things seemed to be going in a good direction—Princess Euphemia was actually a girl of her word—but just in case…

Which also meant Kallen had no idea about Kururugi’s infatuation with Zero.

Ohgi stopped himself from banging his head against the wall. It wouldn’t help matters, and this whole affair was already a headache. He sighed, about to dial her number when—

“Look, I’m sorry.”

It was Kururugi from behind a nearby cracked door.

Ohgi stiffened. He pressed himself against the wall, straining to hear.

“Next time we can go out for Italian,” Kururugi offered, his voice light and teasing. “My treat.”

“You have to stop acting so familiar around me!”

Ohgi bit his lip to keep from crying out. It was Zero—definitely Zero—but without the usual echo from his mask. _He’s showing his face to Kururugi!_

“I don’t understand.” Kururugi sounded hurt and confused. His tone reminded Ohgi of a kicked puppy.

Zero sighed in obvious frustration. “Do you have any idea what all of this looks like to everyone else?”

“Who cares what anyone else thinks?” Kururugi shot back.

“You have no common sense.” Zero managed to sound both exasperated and fond.

“I just…”

“I know.”

Ohgi pressed harder against the wall. Zero had _never_ sounded so soft and understanding.

“You said once—”

“I remember,” Zero interrupted. “We’re close, Suzaku. We’re so close. But we have to make sure the Special Zone works first, and then…”

“I get it.” Kururugi sounded resigned. “But until then, I can’t just turn it off. I’ve been holding back for so long, it just bursts out.”

Zero laughed, actually sounding amused. “Oh, Suzaku. If you can’t help it…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Zero’s tone was lifting, smoothing into something approaching happiness. “You know what? On second thought, it gives everyone something to talk about. To bond over. You make a good distraction.”

“For you, or for everyone else?” Kururugi pressed, sounding coy.

Zero laughed again, the echo from his mask returning mid-chuckle. “Farewell, Suzaku. For now.”

Ohgi hurriedly pretended to walk down the hallway as if he was only now approaching.

Zero slipped out the door and jerked back the tiniest bit upon seeing Ohgi. Recovering quickly, he nodded and brushed past his deputy commander.

Ohgi nodded back politely, almost crashing into Kururugi.

“He’s great, isn’t he?” Kururugi asked, as starry-eyed as ever as he gazed longingly after Zero’s retreating figure.

Ohgi robotically nodded again, aware that Kururugi didn’t even seem to notice because he was too lost in Zero-land.

-+-

“What do you mean I have competition?” Kallen asked, her hackles rising. She was going to beat down whoever was challenging her over—something.

Ohgi groaned over the phone. “I mean Kururugi has a blatant crush on Zero.”

Kallen’s thoughts whirled to an abrupt halt. She could’ve sworn… Then, regaining her voice, she asked tightly, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, Kururugi has these very obvious heart eyes whenever he so much as looks in Zero’s direction—which is pretty much all the time,” Ohgi explained. “Don’t get me wrong. Kururugi is hellbent on getting this Zone to work and he’s doing more than his fair share, but in the meantime, he’s just…”

Kallen sighed, replaying a montage of Student Council memories in her head. “He’s just super in love.”

“That’s the gist of it, yeah.”

Almost not wanting to know, Kallen asked, “And how does Zero respond?”

Ohgi was silent for a long time, which meant he was hiding something. “Um.”

Kallen clutched her phone tighter. Her heart pounded. “Out with it, Ohgi!”

“I just overheard them talking,” Ohgi hedged. “Zero’s voice did not, uh, have the echo from his mask.”

Kallen took some time to process that, her anger rising. “So you’re saying Suzaku knows Zero’s true identity. Zero trusts him.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m saying. I’m insulted, too.”

Kallen breathed heavily through her nose, her dizzying thoughts sorting themselves out into a revelation she could hardly bear to stomach. Her crush on Zero instantly evaporated. “He’s got some nerve!”

“I’m still trying to understand it myself,” Ohgi said.

“Not that!” Kallen snapped. “He—I understand some things better now, but I probably shouldn’t say anything. At least until I’m sure. Out of respect for what he’s managed to accomplish as Zero, I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt on this for now.”

“What are you talking about?”

“If Suzaku and Zero are as close as you claim, then I think I might have an idea of who Zero really is behind that mask. And it’s not something I’m happy about.”

Ohgi’s breathing quickened. “Wait, you pieced together Zero’s identity—just from that?”

“I don’t know if I’m right,” Kallen repeated. “But it would make too much sense…”

“Kallen,” Ohgi said, his voice low, “we’ve been talking. Speculating. Are you confirming that Zero and Kururugi really know each other outside of this?”

Kallen nodded, despite knowing Ohgi couldn’t see her. “I am.”

“Then it makes more sense why Kururugi developed his, uh, feelings.”

Holding a hand to her head, Kallen asked, “For the time being, I don’t suppose you could keep this intel between us? I’d like to talk to Zero myself before we say anything.”

“Sure, Kallen. But like I’ve said, we’ve mostly come to the conclusion anyway that there’s more to Kururugi and Zero than we know. There has to be. Enemies don’t just suddenly fall in love out of nowhere, you know what I mean?”

“Yeah,” Kallen said, fighting a headache. “This definitely hasn’t sprung from nowhere. That’s all I’m saying.”

“So, you’re okay with this news?” Ohgi asked.

Kallen rolled her eyes. “I’m glad to know. In fact, I kinda wanna punch Zero now.”

“ _Punch_ Zero?” Ohgi repeated, flabbergasted.

“And Suzaku. But, I won’t,” Kallen said glibly. “It’s okay. Suzaku can have Zero. I’m over it. I’m just going to focus on the Ashford Academy festival coming up to celebrate the Special Zone.” With that, she hung up and flung her phone at the wall, seething. _Damn you, Lelouch!_

-+-

Diethard raised an eyebrow as Kururugi surreptitiously rearranged the materials on the table, removing all innocent objects—any potential barriers—from between himself and Zero. Careful not to roll his eyes, Diethard leaned closer and gestured for Zero’s attention. “I assume you agree to my suggestions of where to place security cameras around the Zone?”

Kururugi frowned as Diethard moved in closer. He clearly tried to be subtle, but he was as obvious as a Knightmare in a field as he scooted his chair even closer to Zero. As if he felt threatened by Diethard’s proximity. As if he was _claiming_ Zero.

Zero nodded. “All excellent as usual, Diethard. I have only one addition. Hook up another camera near the main administration building. That should bring our total up to 64 cameras spread evenly across the Zone—”

Kururugi let out a long, dreamy sigh. “You always were amazing at math. And organizing. Masterminding…”

Zero’s masked face turned to stare at him for a long moment in silence—before Zero up and left the room, and Kururugi’s face morphed into a blank stare.

Diethard couldn’t contain his glee. This ongoing gossip story was sensational. Feigning nonchalance, he slid into the seat opposite Kururugi. “Ahem,” he said, glancing at Darlton and some of Princess Euphemia’s other advisors across the room before reverting his attention to the teen pilot. “I’d like to ask you something.”

Kururugi tilted his head, smiling innocently. “Sure. What can I do for you?”

Diethard leaned over the table. This was his chance. “Are you Zero’s man?”

Darlton looked up, suddenly very stiff, as if he, too, couldn’t wait to hear Kururugi’s answer. The hum of low conversation grinded to an abrupt halt. Inoue and Yoshida, the only Black Knights in the room at the moment, swapped a glance before staring hard at Kururugi.

“Yes!” Kururugi said, that damn familiar glow in his eyes. “I’ve always been Zero’s.”

Darlton looked over, his face pinched with questions. “Wait just a damn minute. How were you so convincing when I interrogated you…?”

Kururugi blinked, his gaze going hazy for a moment before understanding lit his eyes. “Oh! Oh, no, you’ve got it all wrong. I haven’t been _working_ for Zero. I’ve always been loyal to the Britannian Army.”

“But you _just_ said—”

“I know!” Kururugi interrupted, sounding not as frantic as he probably should have after being accused of honorary treason. “I meant that my _heart_ has always belonged to Zero, even if we were on opposite sides of the battlefield. That’s why I’m so happy now, that he decided to join forces with Princess Euphemia.”

Diethard frowned, his lips thinning. “So you were in love with your enemy, a mysterious masked man, but yet you fought against him anyway? Forgive me if that doesn’t make sense, Kururugi.”

“I agree,” Darlton said, joining the group. “I’ve been wondering about this for a long time. It just doesn’t add up.”

Kururugi held his chin up. “I—I was never a spy, if that’s what you’re saying. I’ve proven myself to Britannia countless times.”

Diethard drummed his fingers on the tabletop. “Yes, and then you claim to be in love with Zero—your enemy.”

“We’re not enemies any longer!” Kururugi protested, leaping to his feet. “We’re on the same side now. That means there’s nothing in our way anymore. I didn’t agree with his methods before, but now…”

“But you said that your heart, and I quote, ‘has _always_ belonged to Zero,’” Darlton said, hand on his hip.

Kururugi nervously licked his lips, his eyes flitting to all the watching people in the room. “I—yeah. I did say that. What I meant was…” He looked to the ground then, as if he’d find the answers on the floor. He sighed and squared his shoulders. “I fell in love with the man _behind_ the mask. Over time, I suspected who he was, but I didn’t want to face that truth so I continued to act as if I knew nothing.”

Darlton bristled, but Diethard held up a hand for silence. Kururugi was finally talking. And what a story!

“When Princess Euphemia shared news of her Special Zone idea, I went to my—my—well, _Zero_ , but not…” He took a deep breath. “Anyway, I asked him to help us. And, well, Zero’s here now. Supporting the Zone.”

“Because _you_ asked him,” Darlton said flatly.

“I’d like to think I played a part in his decision-making, yes,” Kururugi said with a small smile, looking up. “But it honestly doesn’t matter. What matters is that he’s here now. And he’s doing a _phenomenal_ job.”

Diethard laid his hands flat on the table. “So you went to your ‘crush’—that is, the man who wears Zero’s mask?”

“I really shouldn’t be talking,” Kururugi said, rubbing the back of his head. “I’ve said too much already.”

“So you know Zero’s true identity,” Darlton said, pouncing on the meat of the matter. “Reveal who he is. Now!”

Kururugi shook his head, his green eyes set with steely determination. “I can’t do that. I _won’t_ do that.”

“Because he forbade you?”

“Because I _respect_ him.”

Darlton pounded a fist on the table, making it rattle under the force of his anger. “If you’re really loyal to Britannia as you claim,” he hissed, “then you will reveal Zero’s identity!”

Diethard scooted back, holding up his hands, recognizing the danger of letting Britannian authorities know such crucial intel—info even the Black Knights didn’t possess. “Let’s not get too hasty here. As much as we’d all like to know Zero’s true identity, he must be continuing to hide his face for a reason.”

Kururugi nodded, blinking gratefully at Diethard. “Yeah. And besides, Princess Euphemia would agree that I should stay silent on this matter.”

“I’ll take it up with her myself,” Darlton promised, before sweeping back to his work on the other side of the room. Various pockets of conversation buzzed to life around the conference room, with both Britannians and Japanese casting Suzaku looks ranging from suspicious to merely curious.

Kururugi simply shrugged, as if the threat and the attention meant nothing to him. Sliding to his feet, he stretched and said as if to himself, “I wonder what I should make Zero for dinner tonight.”

Diethard was impressed despite himself.

-+-

Ohgi couldn’t help it. His heart went out to the poor kid. Zero was a hard person to be in love with, just considering his circumstances. And Kururugi was—

Zero’s phone beeped from the head of the table. “Excuse me,” he said smoothly, checking the text. Ignoring Darlton’s glower at the interruption, Zero added, “I’m expecting something important.” He stared at his phone for a good thirty seconds, his fingers twitching, before whirling on Suzaku. “Really?! In the middle of a meeting?!”

Kururugi only smiled and casually adjusted Zero’s cape between their usual chairs. “It reminded me of you.”

Zero leapt to his feet, yanked on his collar, and nearly stomped from the room.

Ohgi glanced at the astonished faces of his fellow Special Zone pioneers. Darlton was gripping the table so hard that his knuckles were white. The other Briannian advisors—what were their names again?—were swapping looks. Diethard had that crazy look pasted on his face, the one that meant he was holding back insane cackles. Inoue looked appropriately worried. Sugiyama and Yoshida were exchanging shocked glances. Minami was crawling back into his chair from when he’d fallen out of it, and Tamaki was shaking his fist in poor Kururugi’s direction. Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords had slight frowns on their faces. Lord Kirihara was slowly shaking his head, along with most of the other members of the Kyoto Group. Lady Kaguya was almost bouncing in her seat, watching the spectacle with wide, interested eyes. Princess Euphemia’s head tilted sideways, and a knowing expression crossed her face as Kururugi swiftly followed Zero from the conference room.

After a moment, Euphemia clapped her hands and waited until everyone’s attention refocused on her beatific face. “All right, everyone. Let’s take bets about how long it will be before they announce their relationship.”

Darlton let his head bang on the table.

Ohgi winced in sympathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I hope I made you smile. <3


	3. Women In the Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euphy, C.C., and Kallen have some insight into the developing relationship between Suzaku and Lelouch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Code Geass, nor do I make profit from writing fanfiction.

Euphy grinned as her dear half-brother took over managing her idea. She honestly didn’t mind, since he always did such a good job. The important point was that the Special Zone was coming together rather nicely, and it had only been a week. They were so much further than she’d anticipated because of how Lelouch—no, Zero, he was Zero now, she had to keep reminding herself—because of how _Zero_ could inspire people to work together so flawlessly.

“The next business we must attend to is securing supplies,” Zero announced, playing his role with the ease of practice. “We have a lot of the preliminary paperwork done, so now—”

“I agree,” Suzaku interjected, casting a loving and impressed smile towards Zero’s masked face. “That’s a wonderful next step. If you want, I volunteer to—”

“Shut up for once!” the loudmouth—Tamaki!—groaned, scowling. “You’re freakin’ in love with him, we all know.”

Euphy couldn’t hold back a giggle, even at Suzaku’s abashed expression. “It’s okay,” she said, trying to soothe her friend. “It’s not a bad thing, to be in love.”

“I agree,” said Ohgi quickly, sending a reassuring smile in Suzaku’s direction.

Euphy had a good feeling about that man, just based on his support for Suzaku’s feelings. It was interesting, getting to know the inner circle of the Black Knights. These were the people Lelouch trusted, at least to some extent. These were the people who were bringing _her_ idea to life. Euphy couldn’t be happier than if she’d been in love. Speaking of, she looked back at her friend.

Suzaku squirmed, casting Zero a guilty glance. “I know, I just…”

“You’re just going overboard, like always,” Zero said, and Euphy caught the carefully hidden affection in his tone.

Suzaku brightened, his whole body falling into a more relaxed state. “I’ll do better. I promise.”

“You have to,” Tamaki laughed, “or he’ll turn to his mistress instead of you.”

Suzaku’s face froze before slowly crumpling, even as Zero sharply looked up.

“What mistress?” Euphy asked, because she could tell Suzaku was trying to find his voice. Lelouch had never mentioned anyone. In fact, from what Euphy could tell, Lelouch was just as interested in Suzaku as Suzaku was in him.

“That bitch, C.C.,” Tamaki said around a snort. “She hangs around doing nothing but eating pizza all day.” When no one responded, he continued, “She has green hair?”

Suzaku deflated further. “Oh, that girl from the capsule.”

“She’s not my mistress!” Zero declared suddenly, his voice echoing with force stronger than usual from behind his mask. “She’s my accomplice, but she’s just a girl I—there’s nothing between—you all assumed—it was a decent cover, but—I swear by my sister, she’s _not_ my mistress!”

Everyone stared at him in shock.

Suzaku started to look like a human being again.

Euphy smiled as the group digested Zero’s rather passionate outburst. Then her heart flipped in her chest as Diethard finally broke the silence.

“Zero, you have a sister?”

-+-

C.C. chewed on her pizza and waited for Lelouch to stop ranting about how her mere existence interfered with his future relationship with his beloved Suzaku. Then she looked to Suzaku in the corner, waiting silently for his turn.

“Tell him!” Lelouch insisted, gesturing emphatically at his imminent boyfriend. “Tell him that we—that we’re not—that they’re wrong—”

C.C. swallowed a mouthful of cheese and tomato sauce, licking her lips, and considered her options. “ _This_ was what was so important that you brought me into the limelight,” she said slowly, “even though you wanted me to stay hidden with Kallen until you were sure it was safe. And because you wanted back-up on the outside, just in case.”

“Yes,” Lelouch said simply.

“ _He_ is the reason you changed your plans—”

“Always,” Lelouch interrupted, waving her forward. “You know this. Go on.”

Suzaku seemed to perk up at that nugget of information.

C.C. sighed and turned to Suzaku, something in her cracking after centuries of numbness. “As alluring as I am, Lelouch has always had his heart set on you.”

Suzaku’s whole face shone, and the look he swapped with Lelouch seemed to answer the question behind endless human struggle. This was why people fought, lived, died. C.C. caught herself and hurriedly shoved more pizza into her mouth.

-+-

Euphy hummed to herself as she knocked her code and entered Lelouch’s private rooms. “How did it go?”

Lelouch grinned warily as he removed his mask. “C.C. cooperated better than I expected, which proves she must have a heart after all—which means I lost a bet and thus I owe her even more pizza.”

Laughing, Euphy settled herself on the couch. “She sounds delightful.”

“Dear sweet, innocent Euphy,” Lelouch teased, sending her the gentle smile from their shared childhood. “You have so much to learn.”

“Yes,” she admitted easily. “But I think I’m coming along rather nicely.”

Lelouch’s smile softened further. “I quite agree, dear sister.”

“Speaking of that,” Euphy said, “has everyone stopped pestering you about Nunnally?”

“I’ve managed to redirect their attention back to working on the Special Zone,” Lelouch grumbled, “but they still ask, trying to catch me off-guard.”

“You can’t blame them for being curious,” Euphy pointed out. “Just like…”

“Just like how everyone talks about Suzaku’s and my relationship,” Lelouch huffed. “Or, upcoming relationship. Which is nobody else’s business.”

“I just want to see you both happy,” Euphy said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

“Yes, and I appreciate that,” Lelouch said. “But the Black Knights and your people…”

Before Euphy could respond, a normal knock sounded at the door. Lelouch rushed to put on his Zero mask before allowing entry, and Ohgi walked in with a stack of papers. “Concerning the supplies—”

Suzaku marched in without knocking, holding a chessboard under one arm. “I know I’m not great at this game,” he said around a self-depreciating chuckle, “but since it’s your favorite, I thought we could, you know…” He stopped short, noticing everyone staring at him. “Is…now not a good time?”

Ohgi glanced between his papers and the chessboard. “Well…”

Zero cleared his throat.

Suzaku shifted from one foot to the other. “It’s just, it’s been days since Zero and I got to…and I was really hoping…”

Ohgi seemed uncomfortable for some reason.

Euphy jumped to her feet. “Ohgi, I’ll take a look at those papers with you. Let’s go.”

Zero nodded his appreciation, and Euphy winked at him over her shoulder as she dragged Ohgi away.

-+-

“Princess Euphemia, I’d like a word with you.”

Euphy withheld a sigh and looked over her shoulder at her chief advisor. They were alone in a stretch of hallway, and she had a feeling she knew what was coming. “Yes, General Darlton?”

“It’s about Kururugi,” General Darlton said, keeping his voice low. “He’s aware of Zero’s true identity.”

Bracing herself, Euphy shared, “As am I.”

General Darlton jerked back. “Princess?”

Euphy turned to face him fully. It helped that he still saw her as the Third Princess, even though she’d given up her title and claim to the throne. “To be quite honest, I suspected Zero’s true identity ever since the events that transpired at Lake Kawaguchi.”

“That long ago?” General Darlton asked before shaking himself out of it. “Princess, you must realize—”

“No,” Euphy interrupted, standing straighter. “ _You_ must realize: Zero’s identity is his own. Should he wish to reveal himself, then so be it. But until that day comes, if it ever does, then my lips shall remain sealed.” Tilting her head, she added, “So too will Suzaku’s. I assume that’s your reason for bringing forth this information?”

After a brief silence, General Darlton bowed his head. “Zero is an enemy.”

“ _Was_ an enemy,” Euphy corrected.

“Kururugi said the same thing,” General Darlton said, shaking his head. “No matter, I cannot trust Zero.”

Euphy finally allowed her sigh to escape. “I understand. It’s only natural, when you don’t know the details that Suzaku and I are aware of. Is my word alone enough to assuage your worries?”

Turning away, General Darlton said, “I still desire to know that man’s identity.” Fingers twitching, he added, “From what I overhear, the Black Knights want the same thing.”

Euphy nodded. “Curiosity is normal. Unfortunately, I will not share the answers you crave. Who Zero chooses to reveal himself to is his own business. One day I hope you will understand.”

“And Kururugi…”

Euphy smiled, glad to be able to do something good with the power she still held. “Suzaku is not to be pressured. Or punished.”

“And Zero remains a mystery. Do you not find that unfair?”

“Yet revealing Zero’s secrets would be unfair to him, and I shall not remind you again where my loyalty on this matter lies,” Euphy said, turning her back on her companion. “Zero is indispensable in making the Special Zone prosper. I shall not have him, myself, or Suzaku questioned. This matter is settled.”

“…Yes, Princess. Might I ask, then, your opinion on Kururugi’s _feelings_ towards Zero?”

Euphy beamed over her shoulder. “I would think it obvious: They’re adorable together!”

General Darlton frowned. “So you believe it’s mutual?”

“I suspect so,” Euphy admitted. “But again, those are private matters. They do not concern you.”

Once more, General Darlton dipped his head. “…Yes, Princess.”

-+-

Kallen looked around her stifling bedroom and thought the phone line would ring forever, but he at last picked up. “Zero.”

“Kallen,” Zero greeted, his voice giving away nothing. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

“I think you know,” Kallen said through gritted teeth, shifting on her bed. “I think you’re aware that people are talking. Did you think it wouldn’t get back to me?”

Zero chuckled. “Let’s assume I have no idea what you’re referring to.”

“Let’s assume you cut the bullshit,” Kallen hissed, knowing she never would have spoken to her idol Zero like that. But the more she thought about it, the more ‘right’ her earlier revelation appeared. “I’m going to give you the chance to explain things to me, which is more than you deserve.”

Zero was silent for a long moment, so much so that Kallen was afraid he’d hung up on her. Finally, he asked, “What, exactly, gave me away?”

“Suzaku.”

“Ah,” he said. “Then Ohgi must have told you about his crush.”

Kallen punched a pillow, annoyed that the action didn’t seem to do anything to relieve her frustration. “Suzaku’s in love with _Lelouch_ ,” she said. Then, crushing her cell in her hand, she exclaimed, “Did you forget I’m at the top of our class? What kind of idiot do you take me for?!”

“I actually think quite highly of you, Kallen,” Zero said, sounding more like lazy schoolboy Lelouch with every word. “But you’re right. I lied to you. I went out of my way to make you hate my civilian identity, all so you wouldn’t suspect it was me masquerading as Zero. The truth is, I couldn’t trust you.”

It was Kallen’s turn to go quiet.

“I have more secrets than you realize, and I must keep Nunnally safe. I’m sure you understand.”

There it was, confirmation without a doubt.

Kallen breathed in sharply through her teeth. “The others know you trust Suzaku more than you trust them. They know you’ve shown Suzaku your face. How do you think they feel? How do you think _I_ feel?”

“I cannot concern myself with other people’s feelings at the moment. Even yours.”

Kallen flung her pillow onto the ground, scrambled off her bed, and stomped on it—imagining she was stomping on Lelouch’s stupid, smarmy face. “Only Suzaku’s!” she growled.

“Suzaku is special to me,” Lelouch said, his voice oddly strained.

“And the Black Knights mean nothing to you, I suppose,” Kallen said, her tone clipped. She climbed back onto her bed, shaking with rage.

“The Black Knights are continuing to serve their purpose in rebuilding Japan, one bit at a time,” Lelouch corrected her. “Of course I acknowledge their usefulness. But do I care about their feelings in the same way I care about Suzaku’s and Nunnally’s? No, of course not.”

Kallen glared at the wall. “You’re a monster.”

“I am the Messiah of Japan.”

“You’re a conceited asshole.”

“I have work to do, Kallen,” Lelouch said, painstakingly slow. “Work to reestablish your country. Do you have anything important to say, or did you just call to ridicule me?”

Kallen glared harder, wishing he could see how upset he’d made her. “I called to confirm my suspicions, and I hate that I’m right,” she said. “You’re pissing me off, so I’m dying to tell the others—”

“Tell the others what, exactly?” Lelouch laughed. “That they’re fools for following a Britannian high school student? That they made the wrong choice? They didn’t. I’m winning you Japan back. The details don’t matter.”

“Only they do!” Kallen snapped, fisting a hand atop her sheets. “We’ve been dying to know Zero’s true identity, and let’s face it, Lelouch: You’re a letdown.”

“You’re only saying that because I did such a marvelous job making you dislike Lelouch Lamperouge,” he said, sounding entirely too smug. “Why don’t you get to know the real me—like Suzaku did—and then make your decision?”

Kallen cocked her head, fizzing with energy. “Is that a challenge?”

“Say what you want to the others,” Lelouch said, feigning a yawn. “I don’t care.”

“Damn you!” Kallen hissed, knowing he was lying but unable to resist the bait. “Fine, I won’t make my decision on what to tell the others until I get to know the _real_ you. But the deal’s off if you start playing me. Got it?”

Lelouch sounded entirely too pleased with himself when he responded, “Why, Kallen, I believe we have an agreement.”

“So what’s the first real thing about you?” Kallen asked, curious despite herself. “We’re starting this now.”

“Let’s see. I return Suzaku’s feelings.”

Rolling her eyes, Kallen bit out, “Yeah, yeah. Tell me something I don’t know.”

“I loathe my so-called father.”

Kallen’s heart skipped a beat at the unexpectedly intimate information. She knew what it was like to have parental issues. “Oh?”

“When my mother was murdered and Nunnally caught in the attack, he abandoned us.”

Kallen’s heart lurched. “Lelouch…”

Lelouch sighed over the phone. “I’d much rather talk about Suzaku though.”

Kallen’s heart melted. “O-okay.”

“Once the Special Zone is 100% operational, we can be together.”

Kallen quirked an eyebrow. “Why can’t you just be together now? You both obviously want to.”

Lelouch’s voice was firm when he responded: “I need to finish this first, Kallen. No distractions.”

Kallen’s heart lifted at Lelouch’s devotion to Japan. Maybe he wasn’t _that_ bad.

-+-

Euphy was about to stand from the meeting when Zero indicated for everyone to stay.

“It has come to my attention that there is one more pertinent matter we need to settle this afternoon,” Zero announced looking around the table. “I’ve heard rumors that Suza—that is, Kururugi, has been my spy since the beginning.” Gesturing melodramatically, he announced, “Today I put those rumors to rest. Kururugi has always been faithful to Britannia, despite my numerous attempts to sway him to the Black Knights’ side. Please stop questioning his honor.”

Everyone in the room gaped at Zero, looking between him and Suzaku.

“But Zero,” Diethard replied, his hand clenching into a fist, “it doesn’t make sense otherwise.” Some of the others nodded.

“Leave it to me to make sense out of,” Zero said, folding his arms across his chest. “I understand Kururugi’s motivations and feelings. That is enough.”

“But—”

“I said,” Zero continued, his voice icily calm, “that is _enough_.”

Euphy nodded firmly. At least that matter could hopefully be put to rest.

Lelouch and Suzaku deserved peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made you smile. <3


	4. Royal Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cornelia and Schneizel visit the Special Zone. Zero, Suzaku, and Euphy don't help matters much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, I don't own Code Geass. I make no profit from writing fanfiction.

Cornelia had her doubts about the whole Special Zone business, but what caught her most off-guard was the way Kururugi lingered half a step behind Zero—as if he were Zero’s personal knight instead of dear Euphy’s. To be fair, Cornelia had never bothered to truly get to know Kururugi, but she was sure she’d remember him acting like a lovesick schoolgirl. Cornelia wanted to punch Kururugi more than ever, especially upon noticing the new bounce in his step. She glanced at her own knight and elder brother, only to see Guilford and Schneizel watching Kururugi with narrowed eyes. Hm. So they’d noticed Kururugi’s odd behavior, too.

It was hard to pay attention to the politics when Kururugi was acting so strange and eccentric (licking his lips more than normal as he gazed longingly at Zero’s back, running his fingers through his hair whenever Zero turned to look at him, sometimes stumbling despite his physical prowess…), but they finally finished the preliminary tour of the Zone. Things were moving along at an impressive pace, though Cornelia hated to admit the project was a growing success. Throughout the tour, Kururugi always rushed ahead to open doors for Zero and smiled at him with some dopey expression. It made Cornelia sick to watch.

Schneizel had that amused smile on his face, as if he didn’t see anything wrong with the current picture.

Then again, Schneizel was an enigma.

Cornelia certainly noticed the wrongness of what she was witnessing. How dare Kururugi?!

As they approached the stadium conference center, the hubbub of planning, Cornelia’s heart hardened. Poor Euphy didn’t deserve such treatment, even if Cornelia disagreed with Euphy’s choice. It was all that damn Zero’s fault! Cornelia glowered at them both, the terrorist and the traitor, as she passed by.

They both seemed impervious to her anger.

“Just what the hell is going on here?!” Cornelia barked, gesturing wildly at Zero and Kururugi. There was silence for a moment as Euphy and General Darlton exchanged strained looks. Some of the must-be former Black Knights looked up from the table. At that moment, Cornelia didn’t care if she was making a scene. “Someone answer me before I pull the plug on this Special Zone!” she threatened, knowing she could never actually do that but desperate for answers.

The Elev—Japanese in the room bristled.

Schneizel opened his mouth before obviously thinking better of it.

Zero cleared his throat. “More importantly, what did you think of the Special Zone so far?”

“I think you’d better answer me before asking your own questions!”

Euphy stepped forward, laying a calming hand on Cornelia’s shoulder. “It’s okay, sister. They just…”

General Darlton winced, looking like he’d caught the flu. “They care for each other.”

Zero cocked his head. “Since when did this turn mutual?”

Kururugi started to slump before he straightened, looked right at Zero’s mask, and pointedly rolled his eyes.

“Since you encourage Kururugi’s affections,” one of the former Black Knights had the gall to answer.

Zero wrapped himself in his cape, standing straighter. “How—”

“Since you showed him your face,” one of the Elev—Japanese said flatly.

Cornelia’s eyes widened at this news, flitting between Zero and Kururugi. _Zero did what?_ Her words stuck in her throat.

Kururugi chuckled a bit. “Just because you have a mask to hide your face doesn’t mean you’re not blushing.”

“Suzaku—!”

Cornelia’s face tightened. So, Zero called Kururugi by his given name. Maybe he _did_ care.

Then _Schneizel_ laughed. The traitor!

Cornelia frowned harder, finally finding her voice. “So that’s it, then? Enemies to lovers, and no one questions this?”

Darlton bowed his head. “ _Some_ of us question it,” he muttered, side eyeing Euphy.

Zero very obviously winced. “We’re not—”

Kururugi blushed and looked preoccupied with the wall.

Euphy giggled. “It’s not as bad as you think, sister.”

Cornelia whirled on her younger sister. “Kururugi is _your_ knight. You gave him permission to pursue an enemy?!”

Euphy’s lavender eyes sparkled with laughter. “Since I gave up my claim to the throne, Suzaku is no longer my knight. Even if he was, Zero is a _former_ enemy. I wish them all the best.”

“Euphy!”

Cornelia turned on Zero, her heart pounding in her throat. “ _What_ did you just call her?!”

Zero took a quick step back. Kururugi jumped in front of him, arms spread wide.

Cornelia reeled back in shock. Kururugi’s defense was so smooth. So _automatic_.

Euphy shook her head fondly. “Zero is close to me. He’s allowed to call me ‘Euphy.’”

“That man killed Clovis!” Cornelia reminded her.

Euphy nodded thoughtfully. “I know. But he’s sorry for what he did, and from what I understand, Clovis was in the midst of massacring innocent Japanese civilians.”

Cornelia bit her tongue, knowing her actions at the Saitama Ghetto would surely be brought up. “I will never trust Zero.”

“ _I_ can be persuaded,” Schneizel said, moving forward with his arms spread wide in welcome. “Human beings make things so terribly complicated. At the end of the day, I’d like to celebrate love. In all forms. Kururugi, Zero, may I offer my congratulations?”

Zero sighed, the longsuffering sound echoing around the room.

Kururugi continued blushing, but he let his arms fall to his sides.

The former Black Knights whispered amongst themselves, glancing between Zero and Kururugi with bright eyes. As if not wanting to miss a thing on this live soap opera.

Cornelia swapped a glance with Guilford, mollified that at least her knight seemed to understand. “I will never condone your relationship,” she hissed at Zero and Kururugi. “You may be on the same side now, but you battled against one another not too long ago. Your feelings are suspicious.”

Kururugi opened his mouth as if he wanted to respond, but Zero jabbed him in the back. Kururugi snapped his jaw shut.

Cornelia snorted. Pathetic. “Enough. There are more important things at stake. I’d like to visit with my brother and sister in peace.”

Zero dipped his head and ordered his Black Knights to leave the stadium conference center. He followed after, pausing in the doorway. Turning to face Kururugi directly, he said, “I’ll be in my personal quarters.”

Cornelia couldn’t help the way her jaw dropped at Zero’s flagrant invitation.

Schneizel’s eyebrow went up, his lips curving in a wicked smile.

Euphy giggled again.

General Darlton pressed his palm against his face.

Kururugi blushed harder, stuttering incoherently.

Until Euphy put a hand on his shoulder, eyes alight with understanding, and said, “Go.”

Cornelia had never seen Kururugi move so fast, even considering his rumored legendary reflexes.

-+-

Cornelia paced the small room functioning as Euphy’s personal quarters. “And you’re not going to do anything to shut this down?!”

Euphy winced, wringing her hands. “We’ve come so far with the Special Zone, sister…”

“I meant that _thing_ between Kururugi and—and Zero!” Cornelia clarified, whirling on her younger sister. “Though I admit I’d like to have this Special Zone project come to its inevitable conclusion.”

Euphy lifted her chin, her eyes steely. “Its inevitable conclusion is to function as a small section of Japan. As for the other matter, what Kururugi and Zero decide to do with their feelings is their own business.”

Cornelia turned on Schneizel. “And you had to go and congratulate them!”

“Their story is a beautiful message of overcoming seemingly impossible obstacles to be together,” Schneizel said with a small shrug. “I call it like I see it.”

“But—enemies…” Cornelia said, still stuck on that point.

“Thank goodness I’m not the only one who feels this way,” General Darlton said with a sigh. “At the very least, I know some of the Black Knights are upset with Zero for revealing his face to Kururugi.”

Cornelia nodded, exchanging a look with Guilford. “And just what made him pull such a rash move anyway?”

“Love is a mysterious force,” Euphy sighed dreamily.

Schneizel turned his genial smile on her. “I quite agree, dear Euphy.”

“I can’t believe I’m outnumbered here,” Cornelia ranted, gesturing to her siblings. “What if it’s all a trap?”

Schneizel quirked an eyebrow. “How would a romantic relationship be a trap?”

“I’m still working out the details!” Cornelia snapped. “But something about them seems wrong. What if it’s staged?”

General Darlton laughed. “Trust me, you’ve seen Kururugi. Nothing about his affections for Zero could be staged. He’s utterly incapable of subtlety.”

Euphy giggled. “He’s been waiting a long time for this. And you all seem to forget he’s only a teenage boy, dealing with falling in love for the first time on top of helping to rebuild his lost country. Perhaps everyone should grant him a bit more grace?”

Cornelia glowered at the wall. “And what of Zero?”

“I think Zero should be granted a bit more grace as well,” Euphy said thoughtfully, her eyes shining. “There are more layers to him than you realize.”

Cornelia stared at her younger sister, her thoughts churning. “And just how do you know that?”

General Darlton stepped forward, bowing deeply at the waist. “Princess Euphemia is also aware of Zero’s true identity, although she is adamant about not revealing it.”

Eyes widening, Cornelia continued to stare. “You know Zero’s true identity?! And you haven’t told us?! Who the hell is he?!”

Euphy firmly pressed her lips together and shook her head.

“Euphy must have a good reason for staying silent,” Schneizel mused, “and it is true that Zero agreed to compromise. Perhaps his identity is no longer as important, now that he is not an enemy.”

“Surely you don’t agree with this as well?!” Cornelia lashed out. “Supporting Kururugi and Zero’s relationship is one thing, but to defend Zero’s right to a secret identity…! After everything he’s pulled!”

Schneizel interlocked his fingers. “Perhaps his identity will become known at the right time. For whatever reason, Euphy feels it is important now to cover up his secrets. Like with the Special Zone, I trust Euphy’s intuition.”

“Oh, Schneizel, thank you!” Euphy almost squealed.

Cornelia’s jaw dropped for a moment. “I can’t believe I’m outnumbered,” she said again, her voice weak with disbelief. She could try to pull rank on her younger sister, but then Schneizel could pull rank on _her_. There was no way to force Euphy to share what she knew. Finally, Cornelia sank into a chair. “Can you at least tell us if any of our theories were correct?”

Euphy tilted her head, her face pinched in concentration. “He did have a grudge against the Imperial Britannian Family, although he’s recently learned that there are more important things…”

“Like Kururugi,” General Darlton muttered, just loud enough to be heard.

Dipping her head, Euphy conceded, “I think Suzaku played a big role in helping Zero overcome his grievances and focus on the future instead.”

Cornelia glared at the table. “So we should be grateful to Kururugi? Is that what you’re saying?”

“I’m saying Zero is a complicated individual,” Euphy clarified. “Just like Suzaku. And they both influence each other.”

Schneizel nodded thoughtfully. “Then we do owe Kururugi a debt of gratitude, for guiding Zero away from terrorism against Britannian forces. For that alone, we should support their union.”

Cornelia gaped at her older brother. “Their union?!”

“Well, it’s obvious where things are headed,” Schneizel said around a chuckle. “In the meantime, I’m impressed with the Special Zone so far...”

As the others began talk of business, Cornelia steamed in her chair. She was going to find the answers to her questions, no matter what.

Zero’s mysteries would be unlocked.

The key was Kururugi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. I hope I made you smile. <3


	5. From the Sidelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecile and Guilford get to observe Suzaku Kururugi's budding romance with a former wanted terrorist. Suzaku and Kallen have a mock battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Code Geass or make profit from writing this fanfic.

Cecile was trying very, very hard to understand the rumors about Suzaku _liking_ Zero. The entire Special Zone Committee was abuzz with the gossip, and she’d certainly noticed herself this morning how Suzaku was always putting himself in Zero’s line of sight. She and Lloyd had been busy back at the university or aboard The Avalon for the past several days, and coming onto the Special Zone scene was a shock in more ways than one.

She expected things would be different. The Special Zone was the first of its kind in Britannian history, after all.

But she’d never suspected Suzaku of harboring feelings for a former wanted terrorist.

If anything, Suzaku had seemed so enraged at Zero—especially after Narita.

Now Suzaku was staring at Zero as if he was the rising sun on Japan’s flag.

Lloyd was no help, only remarking offhandedly, “Do you think Kururugi’s unorthodox love for Zero will increase his efficiency with my dear Lancelot?”

Cecile swallowed her sighs.

Prince Schneizel, who had accompanied them to see his special project in action, merely smiled. Amused.

“Kururugi ignored his phone yesterday,” Rakshata said around her pipe, ignoring Lloyd’s glare. “Just so he could keep listening to Zero.”

Cecile nodded, still wrapping her head around the entire situation. Off in the distance, Rakshata’s pilot—a young, dark pink-haired girl, was waving her arms animatedly at Zero and raising her voice, although Cecile was too far away to hear what she was saying. A band of former Black Knights had gathered to cheer on their representative pilot.

Rakshata shook her head. “Then he asked Zero to repeat himself.”

Cecile tilted her head, getting back on track about Suzaku and Zero. “Maybe—”

“He’d already memorized the details,” Rakshata said, puffing smoke into Lloyd’s face. “Kururugi gets this _look_ on his face when he’s listening to Zero. Like Zero is the sakuradite that’s powering him. Humans are such foolish creatures.”

Cecile turned to watch, and sure enough, Suzaku was leaning into Zero’s personal space with an enraptured expression. He looked so interested and intense, like when he was studying the Lancelot’s manual—only lighter and more carefree. He looked, dare Cecile hope, like the ordinary teenager she always wanted him to be.

Only she hadn’t thought he’d fall for _Zero_. She kept getting stuck on that point.

“I’m ready,” Suzaku said, suddenly appearing at her shoulder with a serious expression.

Lloyd shoved Rakshata out of his way. “Don’t let me down. It’s up to you to prove that my Lancelot is superior.”

Suzaku nodded solemnly, even as Rakshata glared at Lloyd.

“My Guren will win. Kallen is obviously the superior pilot.”

Suzaku squared his shoulders. “I am fighting for L—for Zero. I _won’t_ lose.”

Prince Schneizel narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, though he said nothing.

Cecile’s eyes popped wide with surprise at the near-slip. Had Suzaku been about to name Zero’s true identity? How did he _know_?

Then, blushing, she remembered that Zero would have had to unmask himself if he and Suzaku were to kiss. And as the Black Knights told it, Zero wasn’t exactly dismissive of Suzaku’s feelings. He still could have kept his real name hidden, though, if he’d wanted—but he’d _chosen_ to share it with Suzaku. Surely that meant something?

Cecile desperately wanted it to mean something. Suzaku deserved to catch a break. He’d had a hard life. “I never imagined this,” she murmured.

“I don’t think any of us expected Zero and Kururugi to fall in love,” Prince Schneizel chuckled.

Cecile nodded. “If anything, I thought there were rumors about him and Princess Euphemia,” she admitted sheepishly. “Barring that, I heard from Milly Ashford that there might have been a boy at school…?”

Prince Schneizel turned to look at her, interest sparking in his gaze. “ _Ashford_ Academy?”

Cecile licked her lips. “Y-yes, an old friend in his class.”

Humming to himself, Prince Schneizel nodded. “I see.”

“But clearly Suzaku is over anyone else,” Cecile hurried to add. “Zero is _it_.”

“Indeed,” Prince Schneizel agreed. “I can understand now why Euphy is so hellbent on protecting him.”

Before Cecile could question that odd comment, Suzaku was inside the Lancelot and raring to go. The Black Knights ace pilot, a young half-breed named Kallen, had climbed into Rakshata’s masterpiece.

It was supposed to be a fight to see which Knightmare was best suited for certain security roles. It was supposed to be training. It was supposed to be a friendly sparring match.

Cecile could tell that Suzaku, at least, was taking this far more personally.

It was a fight for Zero.

Zero himself came to stand with Cecile, Lloyd, Rakshata, and Prince Schneizel. “I’m curious…”

“And how is the bliss of your new relationship?” Prince Schneizel asked, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Zero twitched. “There is no relationship.”

Cecile felt her heart drop. Poor Suzaku!

“Yet,” Zero added. “The Special Zone must be fully operational before I can allow myself to turn to matters of the heart.”

Prince Schneizel dipped his head. “Always so dedicated.”

Zero said nothing in response, though he did shift slightly away from Prince Schneizel.

Cecile watched the exchange with fascination. Then, before anything more could be said, the Lancelot sprang at the Guren.

But Kallen was ready, expecting Suzaku’s first frontal attack. “Your tactics never change!” she shouted, her voice blaring around the stadium field. “You’re so predictable. That’s why…you’ll never win!”

The Lancelot landed where the Guren had been a mere millisecond ago, before it spun in the Guren’s direction. “I know what works for me!” Suzaku yelled. The Lancelot kicked off, in pursuit, and both pilots were quiet as they traded attacks blow-for-blow. Prince Schneizel clapped politely whenever Suzaku landed a good hit, and the former Black Knights acted like fans in a—well, in a football stadium—when Kallen managed to win the upper hand.

At one point, the Guren punched the Lancelot clear across the field. “That’s for…you know!” Kallen thundered.

Suzaku didn’t reply, except to leap at his opponent with renewed vigor.

Their fight seemed to last eons, with both of them appearing equally matched.

“I’m the Captain of the Zero Squad!” Kallen announced, deflecting a shell from the Lancelot’s VARIS rifle with the Radiant Wave Surger. Clearly, despite whatever issues she’d had with Zero earlier, she was still proud of her title.

The Lancelot dashed in for some close combat, sending out all four slash harkens to wrap around the Guren Mk II’s silver arm. With the Guren’s main weapon immobilized, the Lancelot spun even closer and swung at the Guren’s center with both MVS swords at once.

Cecile held her breath. Suzaku was fighting like he was possessed—mad, dangerous, _driven_.

More than anything she’d seen on the battlefield.

“You don’t want to know what I mean to Zero,” Suzaku said, his voice calm and deadly. So certain of himself, and his role in Zero’s life.

The Guren jumped back, out of range, as far as it could go while still pinned by the slash harken ropes. “I _know_ what you mean to Zero,” Kallen scoffed. “Just as I know what Zero means to you. It’s the same thing.”

“Then you know why I have to defeat you.”

“ _Zero_ will love you even if you lose,” Kallen said, rushing forward to strike.

Suzaku rushed to meet her in silence, using as many weapons at his disposal to subdue Kallen’s Knightmare. “Now do you surrender?”

There was a beat of silence.

The Radiant Wave Surger began to heat, but Suzaku didn’t pull the Lancelot back. Instead he pressed closer still. “I said, _do you surrender_?”

“Nev—”

The Lancelot sliced open the top of the Guren’s cockpit.

Kallen was unhurt but, from Cecile’s perspective, she seemed shaken by the unexpected move.

“Then I’ll do you the honors,” Suzaku said, releasing the Guren and leaping back, only to end with the Lancelot in a defensive crouch in front of Zero.

Cecile gaped. Lloyd just looked immeasurably pleased that his creation had beaten Rakshata’s.

Rakshata huffed under her breath, most likely rehearsing what she’d need to do to make her Knightmare operational once more.

Suzaku, sliding down on a rope from the Lancelot’s cockpit, had made his position clear.

Cecile only hoped she’d understand one day.

-+-

Gilbert G.P. Guilford was fighting a headache. He was accompanying his princess in her latest quest, and they were getting nowhere. To be fair, Darlton _had_ warned them that he and some of the former Black Knights had tried to get Kururugi to crack—to no avail.

“I am the Viceroy of Area 11!” Princess Cornelia barked, slamming her palms flat on the table and standing to tower over Kururugi.

Kururugi gazed solemnly up at her, pride sparking in his gaze. “Here in the Special Zone, I am a Japanese citizen.”

“So you’re saying you don’t answer to me, you insolent—”

“I’m sorry, but no,” Kururugi brazenly interrupted. “And I’m not going to tell you what you want to know.”

Guilford glared at the impudent teenager.

“How can you wear your heart on your sleeve and yet still stay silent about these important issues?!” Princess Cornelia raged, earning a firm nod from Guilford.

“It’s _because_ I love him that I will always keep his secrets,” Kururugi answered earnestly.

Guilford sighed, rethinking their approach. “How about this,” he cut in, before Princess Cornelia could strike Kururugi. “What _can_ you tell us about Zero? And your relation to him?”

Kururugi brightened, looking almost as proud as when they’d earlier complimented him on his recent mock-battle. “Zero is the most amazing person I’ve ever met,” he said, green eyes aglow with— _something_. (Guilford couldn’t bear to name it.) Kururugi sighed wistfully. “He’s intelligent, kind, brave, and resourceful. I haven’t always agreed with his choices, but I’ve made my mistakes, too, so who am I to judge?”

Princess Cornelia bit her lip so hard that a spot of blood trickled onto her chin.

Guilford groaned to himself. This was still getting them nowhere. Even from the opposite side, he could agree with the descriptions of Zero as intelligent, brave, and resourceful—but _kind?_

Kururugi shifted in his seat. “As for our relationship,” he said, looking down at the table, “we’re not anything yet. Zero is too dedicated to the Special Zone for romance. And I believe he’s worth waiting for.”

Guilford quirked an eyebrow, remembering what Darlton had briefed them on prior to this interrogation, and poked a bit deeper. “And you thought all these things—that Zero was, as you say, ‘intelligent, kind, brave, and resourceful’—while you were fighting him? As part of _our_ military?”

Abashed, Kururugi kept his eyes on the table. “Over time, I…had my suspicions of his true identity,” he said at last, in a small voice. “My interpretation of Zero’s character comes from who I know behind the mask.”

“So you _know_ him,” Princess Cornelia discerned with a sniff. “From where?”

Kururugi looked up, face determined. “That falls under our secrets.”

Guilford’s glare intensified. “So now they’re your secrets, too? Not just his?”

Kururugi nodded. “We’re in this together.”

Guilford fought to keep his eyes from rolling. So far, they’d only confirmed what they already knew. Kururugi wasn’t budging. And as part of the Special Zone, he was out of their influence. Infuriatingly so. As if dealing with a lovesick teenager wasn't bad enough!

Princess Cornelia bristled. “And what has he promised you? In exchange for such loyalty?”

Kururugi’s face pinched with confusion. “He hasn’t offered me anything,” he said slowly. “I’m loyal to him of my own accord.”

“Such deep, unhesitating loyalty doesn’t come from nowhere,” Guilford insisted, backing up his princess.

Kururugi dipped his head, not even trying to hide a lovestruck smile. “You’re right. It doesn’t.”

“He’s an important person in your life,” Princess Cornelia determined. “Someone influential. We’ll be going through your file, Kururugi, and questioning all the people you’ve ever been close to—starting with your enrollment in the Honorary Britannian Army camp.”

Kururugi showed no sign that this bothered him in the slightest. He only blinked and said, “Okay then.”

Guilford pursed his lips. Either Kururugi was better at subtlety than they all thought, or they were investigating the wrong area. Still, it was a place to start.

Kururugi himself wasn’t giving them anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made you smile. <3
> 
> I find it hilarious that Schneizel simply shows up and has details dropped onto his lap, whereas Cornelia forcefully tries to push her way to answers and gets nowhere. xD


	6. Mentoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohdoh is concerned about his old student. They have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Code Geass or make profit from writing fanfiction.
> 
> I did steal some lines/concepts from one of my own scripts on Tumblr, back when I was first considering writing a Special Zone AU. Tohdoh features heavily in it, so if you're interested in an alternative version of events: [here](https://sublime-suzalulu-scripts.tumblr.com/post/164619336465/kallen-in-front-of-everyone-at-in-progress-saz).
> 
> Also if you want to check out my other scripts: [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sublime-suzalulu-scripts). There are quite a few revolving around the Black Knights and others reacting to SuzaLulu. Because I am obsessed.

Tohdoh looked up from his paperwork as his old student entered the room.

Suzaku made a beeline for Zero, as always, and asked, “So, how about going on a tour of the Zone with me? They finished building that new hospital by the housing developments.”

Pushing himself up from the table, Tohdoh interjected, “We should all go. It’s been a while since we’ve seen the results of our efforts here.” Additional housing units were being built to accommodate the Zone’s growing population. It was a primary focus of the Special Zone Committee, to ensure that every resident had proper shelter.

Suzaku looked crestfallen at the idea of company, but he made an obvious effort to brighten. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

Tohdoh pursed his lips, able to read his student despite the years of distance between them. Suzaku had clearly wanted this to be a date with Zero. Tohdoh felt a surge of protectiveness rise in his chest at the thought. They still didn’t know anything about Zero, and Suzaku was Tohdoh’s responsibility. He couldn’t let anything happen to Suzaku.

As he gathered the Four Holy Swords for their walk around the Zone, Suzaku and Zero spoke together in hushed whispers, their heads bent close together.

Tohdoh frowned as they traversed the streets. He remembered talking to Ohgi, asking his advice as a mentor. There had been a time when Ohgi had been concerned for Kallen, but now Suzaku was the one crushing on this older, mysterious man. And unlike with Kallen, Zero actually seemed interested in Suzaku. That made him dangerous.

Surrounded by his loyal soldiers, Tohdoh walked behind Suzaku, keeping an eye on him rather than taking in the fruits of their labor.

Suzaku had always been overeager, even as a child, but now he slowed and adjusted his gait to Zero’s more leisurely pace. He walked close to Zero, letting their hands brush. “It will be done in no time.”

“You’re right,” Zero said, always so careful with his words around Suzaku. He’d never outwardly showed that he shared Suzaku’s feelings, but he’d also never turned down Suzaku’s increasingly romantic advances. Being Zero, that was enough.

Tohdoh narrowed his eyes.

Zero stumbled.

At once, Suzaku had a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. “Are you okay? Is it your blood pressure? Too low again?”

Zero straightened, but he didn’t push away Suzaku’s hand. “I’m fine. Relax.”

Suzaku frowned, tilting his head. “You’ve been pushing yourself too hard.”

“This was your idea!”

“I think you should take a nap,” Suzaku said, as if Zero hadn’t spoken. “Come on.” His voice dipped into that fond tone that everyone was so used to hearing nowadays. “I’ll take you home.”

Tohdoh, by force of habit, did not let his jaw drop. He did share a glance with Chiba, Asahina, Urabe, and Senba.

“I can get home myself!” Zero snapped, finally shaking off Suzaku’s hand. “Honestly, Suzaku…”

Suzaku’s face visibly tightened with worry. “Then, text me when you get home safe?”

Zero stared at Suzaku for a long moment before lifting a gloved hand to cup Suzaku’s cheek. “I promise.”

Suzaku’s face brightened at the gentle contact, the worry lines easing away like sand under a wave.

Tohdoh raised an eyebrow, watching as Zero slowly turned and departed with barely a nod in their direction. He stepped in front of Suzaku before Suzaku could follow. “Wait.”

Suzaku froze instinctively at the command. “Tohdoh-sensei?”

“It’s time we had a little chat, Suzaku.”

Suzaku gulped.

Waving at his fellow soldiers, Tohdoh said, “Together, we have the life experience of someone centuries old. My alarm bells are going off.” Noticing the others nod around him, Tohdoh continued, “I’m…worried about you.”

Suzaku, predictably, looked confused. “I don’t understand. We’re all on the same side now.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Tohdoh continued, gesturing for Suzaku to sit on a nearby bench. “I’m talking about your crush on Zero.”

Suzaku swallowed hard, trying in vain to control his rising blush. “I know. I—I’d call it more than a ‘crush,’ but that’s just me…”

Tohdoh sighed, willing himself to find words. “That makes it even worse. What do you even know about this man anyway?”

“Rumor has it that you know more than the rest of us put together,” Asahina said, blocking Suzaku’s escape. “But how?”

Suzaku’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly. “I’m sorry,” he finally managed. “I can’t say. Zero has his secrets, and it’s not my place to share them.”

“But how do you know his secrets?” Chiba pressed, leaning over Suzaku and stopping him from bolting in the other direction.

Bowing his head, Suzaku shrugged one shoulder. “I guess my part in this falls under his secrets. I can guarantee you that you have nothing to be worried about, though.”

“I remember having impossible crushes,” Urabe said, but Suzaku seemed to take no notice other than to hunch into himself.

Senba gently nudged Chiba aside, taking her place. “Older men might try to seduce younger, impressionable—”

Suzaku’s head shot up, his blush brighter. “He’s never…!” Shaking his head, he added, “If anything, _I’m_ trying…and I do mean, _keyword:_ _trying_ …”

Tohdoh pressed his hand against Suzaku’s mouth, not wanting to hear any more. “Stop.”

Amazingly, Suzaku stopped.

“That man is a mystery.”

“Not to me,” Suzaku mumbled against Tohdoh’s hand. His eyes flicked to the Four Holy Swords.

Sensing his old mentee’s uneasiness, Tohdoh waved away his soldiers and waited to be alone with Suzaku before saying softly, “He’s dangerous.”

Suzaku— _laughed_. “He’s really not. I promise.”

“I’m trying to do right by you,” Tohdoh insisted, peering right into Suzaku’s eyes. “I’ve let you down for so many years, Suzaku, but I’m not going to stand idly by while you get yourself into an abusive relationship!”

Suzaku finally peeled Tohdoh’s hand from his mouth, his eyes wide and soft with gratitude and understanding. “I’m touched, Tohdoh-sensei. Truly I am. It means so much that you care about me. But you honestly don’t have to worry. Zero and I are…”

“Of course I worry!” Tohdoh said, taking a seat next to Suzaku. Getting on his level. “I understand you’re a teenage boy with a crush, and your hormones are running wild.”

Suzaku shook his head, his green eyes softly shining. “My _heart_ is running wild, Tohdoh-sensei.”

“He could break you,” Tohdoh said, trying to get through to his young ward.

Finally, Suzaku seemed to take him seriously. “He could,” Suzaku agreed, “but I also know that I could break him in return. And neither of us would ever do that.”

Tohdoh sucked in a breath, sensing he was fighting a losing battle. There was no famous miracle he could pull off here. “How do you know that?”

Suzaku smiled wanly. “If I could tell you, I would.”

“But you’re going to continue to pursue him,” Tohdoh summarized, wrangling his own feelings under control. If Suzaku was determined, then Tohdoh would just have to keep a close eye on Suzaku and Zero’s relationship. And be there for Suzaku if anything bad ever came of it.

Slowly, Suzaku nodded. “I know you don’t want to hear this, Tohdoh-sensei, but I love him.”

Tohdoh’s heart sank. Suzaku was in too deep, and Tohdoh didn’t know of any way to help. It was like coming across a bloodstained Suzaku standing over his father’s corpse all over again. Only this time, the blood might be Suzaku’s.

“He loves me back,” Suzaku insisted, looking straight into Tohdoh’s eyes. “I know he can’t show it in front of anyone, but when we’re together—he’s not the same as he pretends to be. I mean, he is, but he also isn’t. ‘Zero’ is just a part of who he really is, and I’m in love with the whole picture.”

Tohdoh sighed, his shoulders slumping. “You’re in love with him,” he repeated flatly, even though he’d known—along with everyone else—for the past few weeks.

Suzaku nodded, offering a tentative smile.

Tohdoh couldn’t help but sigh yet again, having so many pent up emotions about the whole affair. Leaning back on the bench, he side-eyed Suzaku and reminisced, “You know, your crush business has me thinking back. You used to act the same way around that Britannian prince who lived on your family’s property that one summer.”

Suzaku froze, a deeper blush staining his cheeks. “I—I did not…!” he protested—weakly. “That was just…I mean…”

Tohdoh threw back his head and laughed, surprising even himself. “It was a kid crush,” he amended between chuckles, “but you were absolutely crazy about him.”

Suzaku shifted nervously on the bench. “Well, I…”

“Always so overexcited about spending time with him,” Tohdoh remembered fondly. “Being tired during training because you’d stayed up late stargazing with him. Being dazed for days because he’d kissed you on the cheek as a ‘thank you’ for…something. I think it had to do with you learning your little secret code language?” Tohdoh chuckled harder at the memories rushing back. “I do remember you asked me if I could persuade everyone to let you marry him instead of your betrothed. I’ve never seen you quite so enthusiastic about another person…until Zero.” (Never mind the seven-year separation. Tohdoh knew Suzaku better than to believe Suzaku acted like this around just anyone. Lelouch vi Britannia and Zero were…special.)

Suzaku literally squirmed on the bench, blushing up a storm.

“Now _Prince Lelouch_ would’ve made a good match for you,” Tohdoh predicted, crossing his arms over his chest. Lelouch vi Britannia had always balanced Suzaku so perfectly, even as children. It wasn’t hard to think that they might have ended up together, if given the chance. Tohdoh’s forehead furrowed with thought. “At least then we’d know you were in good hands. It’s a shame he died in the war.”

Hanging his head, Suzaku licked his lips and mumbled, “Y-yeah…”

Tohdoh frowned, inwardly cursing himself. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “That was insensitive of me to say. He was your friend.”

“The best,” Suzaku agreed, his voice tight.

Tohdoh slid the tiniest bit closer. “What I’m trying to say,” he said softly, “is that I just want what’s best for you.”

Suzaku nodded, a wry smile curving his lips. “I know,” he said, his voice just as soft. “I get what you’re saying. And out of everyone begging me for answers, you’re the one I really wish I could tell.” He squared his shoulders, looking away across the growing Zone. “But I can’t. Not yet. Not until Zero agrees.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Tohdoh asked, “You think Zero will agree to reveal his secrets?”

Suzaku chuckled, the gleam coming back to his eyes. “Tohdoh-sensei, we’re back in each other’s lives now. I think there will come a point where you’ll realize some things.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Be patient,” Suzaku advised, sounding like the mentor between them. “Given how the Zone is progressing, circumstances will change.”

Tohdoh nodded slowly, giving Suzaku’s words due consideration.

Suzaku ducked his head. “You’re the one who taught me to follow my heart. Well, I’m following it. I really appreciate your concern though. One day, you’ll see why Zero and I are perfect together. Until then…”

Finally, Tohdoh relented—and trusted Suzaku. “Until then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made you smile. <3
> 
> Tohdoh has always been one of my favorites. I wish canon had Suzaku and Tohdoh interacting more, considering their history.
> 
> Also just as a heads up, I might be taking a break after Chapter 8 to rewrite the last two chapters. I'm really struggling with my mental health now and doing anything beyond the bare minimum to survive is really hard, so just...fair warning.


	7. Kyoto's Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirihara and Kaguya react to the Suzaku & Zero scandal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Code Geass. I do not make profit from writing this fanfiction.

Kirihara forced himself not to react as Kururugi Suzaku walked into a wall.

Because he’d been too carefully studying Zero.

Kirihara gripped his cane, trying in vain not to roll his eyes. Suzaku’s clumsiness around Zero had been amusing at first, but it didn’t fit the young man Suzaku had otherwise grown into. Kirihara didn’t remember Suzaku being so awkward around Lelouch vi Britannia as children—though Tohdoh had mentioned some things, and he _had_ spent more time around them. They’d started off as enemies, as Kirihara recalled, but had grown into best friends by the summer’s end—kind of like how they’d been enemies on opposite sides of the battlefield in recent months and were now, based on the evidence, starting some kind of romantic relationship.

Being the only one who truly knew of Zero’s true identity (though Kirihara suspected that Princess Euphemia had it all figured out), Kirihara had pulled Zero aside one day and asked point-blank about his intentions with Suzaku.

Zero had removed his mask, stared him straight in the eye, and promised to take care of Suzaku’s heart until his dying breath.

Satisfied, Kirihara had nodded and backed off, keen to watch from a distance.

Now they were meeting for their weekly review of the Special Zone.

Zero had taken his customary seat at the head of the table.

Suzaku was talking to Princess Euphemia, but his toes were pointed in Zero’s direction. He kept glancing at Zero before looking back at Princess Euphemia with a sheepish smile. She seemed, as always, to take it in stride.

Kirihara bit back a sigh and took his seat next to Kaguya. “Your cousin has a bigger crush on Zero than you do.”

Kaguya shrugged. “If he makes Zero happy, then I’m all for it!”

Kirihara nodded, knowing the boys’ feelings were mutual. The rest of the Special Zone Committee _suspected_ , but they didn’t know for sure. People were taking their seats now, some getting ready to share progress reports. Suzaku sat next to Zero, as always, sitting tall and proud as he mirrored Zero’s body language. The adoring expression never left his face. As usual.

The meeting went as expected. Housing developments were 93% complete, and crucial businesses, such as hospitals and fire stations, were operational. More than half of the people who’d signed up for the Special Zone had moved and were settling nicely into their new homes.

Kirihara was not surprised. With Princess Euphemia and Zero—with Lelouch vi Britannia—working together, things were working out better than expected.

-+-

Kirihara knocked on the door to Zero’s personal quarters in the stadium conference center. Once he was let in, he swallowed down surprise to see Suzaku already in the room.

 _Suzaku_ fought back obvious shock as Zero removed his mask.

“It’s okay,” Lelouch said, waving off Suzaku’s rapid breathing. “He’s known my identity for months now.”

“But yet, none of the others do?” Suzaku asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s not the right time for them to know,” Lelouch shot back, chuckling. “Lord Kirihara provided the Black Knights with resources from the Kyoto Group _because_ he knew my grudge against Britannia was real.”

Suzaku’s face softened. “But you’ve let go of that grudge and settled for the Special Zone.”

With a pointed look at Suzaku, Lelouch said, “You talk as if I’m not gaining even more.”

Kirihara bit back laughter. It seemed Zero really _could_ blush underneath that mask. If only the others could see this!

As if drawn by some magnet, Suzaku’s eyes went half-mast and he leaned in for what was sure to be a kiss, before Lelouch stopped him, cupping Suzaku’s cheek but pressing his thumb against Suzaku’s lips.

“We can’t,” Lelouch murmured raggedly.

Suzaku pulled back, frowning. “You can’t just say things like _that_ and expect me to—”

“It’s not the right time,” Lelouch interrupted. “All tasks at hand aren’t cleared. Besides, do you really want our first kiss to be in front of him?”

Suzaku choked, then refocused his attention. “L-lord Kirihara, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even notice…”

Kirihara held up a hand for silence. “Enough. I understand how you boys feel about each other.”

“Then…?” Suzaku asked hopefully.

“For what it’s worth, I give you my blessing.”

Suzaku’s whole face seemed to glow at the easy acceptance, and the look he turned on Lelouch was nothing short of pure love. He looked such a far cry from the sobbing, bloodstained child Kirihara had harshly lectured after seeing the truth behind Kururugi Genbu’s death. It seemed Suzaku had finally found his bright future.

Kirihara cleared his throat. “If you boys could stand to be away from each other for a few minutes, I’d like to discuss the sakuradite mining rights…”

Scrambling to his feet, Suzaku nodded hurriedly. “Of course. I’ll leave you alone. Um, Lelouch, when you get a chance…” He waved to a present wrapped with a gold bow, lying on the table.

Lelouch sighed but smiled. “You’re too good to me,” he said, his violet eyes trained on Suzaku until he was out of sight. With the door closed behind Suzaku, Lelouch finally turned to Kirihara, all business. “Now, what was that about the sakuradite mining rights?”

-+-

Kaguya skipped into the room and made her way to Zero. “What’s that?” she chirped.

Zero glanced up from a book he was reading. “It’s my favorite book: Machiavelli’s ‘The Prince,’ particularly the ‘Essay on Ruling.’ My old copy got damaged, so Su—someone gifted me a replacement.” Shaking his head, he looked at the paperwork littering the table and scoffed, “As if I don’t have enough to read already…” But he sounded fond.

“No one is forcing you to read your favorite book,” Kaguya pointed out. “Could it be that you needed a break? Are you thinking about Suzaku?”

As if summoned, Suzaku chose that moment to walk into the room. He took one look at Zero reading his gift book, adopted the most self-satisfied expression anyone had seen on him yet, turned, and seemed to almost float out the door.

Zero’s head whipped up, following Suzaku’s departure. “Why would I be thinking about Suzaku?!”

“Because he gave you that book,” Kaguya discerned, wisely not commenting on how Zero couldn’t turn his masked face from the direction Suzaku had disappeared. “And thinking about him makes you happy.”

The Black Knights, along with General Darlton, all stopped what they were doing at Kaguya’s loud proclamation.

“And what makes you think that?” Zero asked, his voice stilted.

“I am the Goddess of Victory,” Kaguya said, batting her eyes, “but I know love when I see it, too. And you two are so obvious. Even with your mask!”

Zero put down his book. “Obvious?” he echoed.

The surplus of listeners leaned in.

Kaguya beamed. “Of course! You compliment Suzaku’s abilities.”

“He’s a fantastic pilot, of course I—"

“Okay, but you’re the _first_ to compliment him. And when he accidentally-on-purpose touches you, you don’t always pull away. In fact, sometimes you lean into it!”

Zero’s fingers twitched on the book. “Excuse me?” His voice now definitely sounded strangled.

The Black Knights and General Darlton were looking among themselves and nodding along.

Heartened by their support, Kaguya perked up. “I was walking by your room late last night, and I happened to see Suzaku come out. Why would you let him in your personal quarters, especially so late, if you didn’t return his feelings?” she pressed. “Could it be that you two were—”

“Kaguya!” Kirihara finally broke in, leveling a stern glance at the youngest member of the Kyoto Group. “Some things are private.”

Kaguya deflated. “I suppose. Anyway, those are just _some_ things I noticed. It seems pretty clear to me…”

Again, the spectators nodded. Vehemently.

Zero—groaned and held his new book up to hide his masked face.

Kaguya beamed and clapped her hands in pure triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope I made you smile.
> 
> Thank you especially to everyone who reached out to me in regards to my mental health. <3
> 
> I have re-outlined Chapter 9, but I predict it will still be late.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I hope I made you smile. <3


End file.
